Yoshiki et les trois nains
by Sakane-Sama
Summary: Remix de Blanche neige saucée à la X Japan et à Dir en grey ! -surtout X Japan- READ AND COMMENT PLEASE !


Auteur: Sakane-sama.

Titre: Yoshiki et les trois nains.

Sources: X Japan, Dir en Grey.

Disclamer: Pas à moi.

Raiting: K+

Note: Remix de blanche neige saucée à X Japan et Dir en grey ! (surtout X Japan) Bonne lecture !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Il était une fois, dans un lointain royaume, vivait un Roi et une Reine du nom de Kyo et Shinya. En fait, il y vivait un Roi et un Roi, mais comme ça fait plus classe de commencer l'histoire par un Roi et une Reine on va dire qu'il y vivait un Roi et une Reine. De toute façon le royaume n'était pas au courant. Enfin bref. La Reine Shinya ne pouvait malheureusement point avoir d'enfants (le royaume se demandait bien pourquoi). Alors, les deux souverains décidèrent tout deux d'adopter un jeune garçon du nom de Yoshiki. Celui ci était beau, il avait des cheveux d'or et une peau pâle comme la neige. C'est aussi pourquoi ils lui donnèrent le surnom de Blanche Neige (Quel surnom pourri en passant). Peu après l'adoption, la reine Shinya décéda malheureusement. Le Roi Kyo, accablé de tristesse, se renfermait peu à peu sur lui même, n'ayant plus que son désormais fils pour continuer à vivre. Mais, car il y a un mais, il rencontra quelques années plus tard, alors que le prince Yoshiki avait 16 ans, un jeune homme du nom de hide. Dès qu'il le vit, il tomba fou amoureux de cette personne, il lui rappelait tant son doux amant disparu. Hide, lui, qui trouvait le Roi Kyo plutôt canon, accepta quand celui ci lui proposa de l'épouser. Surtout ce c'était un Roi. Mais hide était très narcissique. Très très narcissique. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était devenir le plus beau. Et hide était en fait, un sorcier. Un sorcier très puissant. Un jour, celui ci demanda à son miroir magique du nom de Kaoru:

« - Oh miroir, mon beau miroir, peux tu me dire qui est le plus beau ?

Roi hide, vous êtes superbe, mais le Prince Yoshiki l'est encore plus.

Yoshiki ?! Ce Nabot qui n'arrête pas taper sur les casseroles de la cuisine royale ?

Hé, je fais que mon boulot moi... »

Le Roi hide, fou de rage, décida de tuer le prince Yoshiki, pour devenir le plus beau. Il appela le chasseur le plus réputé du Royaume, Toshiya. Il lui demanda de trouver le prince Yoshiki lors d'une de ses balade en forêt, de le tuer et de lui ramener son coeur dans une boîte en argent que hide lui donna. Le chasseur accepta, pour cause, une grosse somme d'argent l'attendais.

Il alla alors dans la forêt, ou le prince s'abandonnait à multiples divertissements... En fait, le prince s'ennuyait. Il était tranquillement allongé dans l'herbe, regardait les quelques nuages qui passaient dans le ciel bleu. Un écureuil et plusieurs oiseaux vinrent à son rencontre. Et non, il ne se mit pas à chanter. Au contraire:

« - Aaaah ! Animaux à la con ! »

Il les repoussa d'un coup de pied et se redressa. Le Prince, du haut de ses 16 ans, en avait marre de cette vie. Soit il restait vautré dans sa chambre a regarder à la fenêtre les thons qui beuglaient aux dessous de lui. Effectivement le prince était très populaire auprès des donzelles. Mais celles ci ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Soit il était là dans la forêt, à rien faire. Des fois il essayait de s'échapper pour aller dans le royaume voisin, à quelques pas d'ici... Car tout ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'était le Prince Pata. Les relations homosexuelles n'étaient pas mal vues, mais Yoshiki avait déjà été promis à une princesse. Malheureusement, le Prince Yoshiki avait été interdit de visite à son cher Pata car il avait été surpris par son père, Roi Kyo, en train d'embrasser torridement le plus vieux. Donc, il s'échappait souvent du Royaume pour aller le voir. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, une ombre apparu derrière Yoshiki. Celui ci se retourna vivement pour y découvrir un homme de toute beauté... Qui tendait une hache au dessus de sa tête. L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et Yoshiki poussa un hurlement strident. Il abattu sa hache à deux centimètres du pauvre Prince et s'écria:

« - Mais ça va pas ? Il aurait pu me prévenir que c'était sur une bombe sexuelle que j'allais tomber !

Je vous demande pardon ?!

Euh bah, écoute, je me présente: Toshiya, chasseur du Royaume. Tu voudrais pas venir boire un coup avec moi ?

Non !

Je te tue alors ?

Non !

T'es compliqué !

Mais qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin ?

Je vais m'expliquer: Le Roi hide m'a demandé de te tuer et de lui ramener ton cœur pour je sais pas trop quoi, personnellement je m'en fout, tu m'en voudras pas. Mais j'te trouve tellement sexy que j'ai décidé de pas te tuer ! T'es content ?

Hein ? Hide ? Mon Beau-père ?

Oui, le deuxième Roi du Royaume.

Mais pourquoi voudrait-il me tuer ?

Me demande pas, je viens de te dire que j'en savais rien.

Et si tu ramènes pas mon cœur, il va se passer quoi ?

Merde j'y avais pas pensé...

Tu devrais remplacer mon cœur par celui d'une biche.

Attend me dis pas que tu y a pensé sur le coup...

Nan j'ai lu ça dans un vieux bouquin qui racontait l'histoire d'une sorcière qui voulait devenir la plus belle.

Ah c'est marrant, j'crois que je connais.

Bon, au lieu de jacasser pars ! Moi je vais m'enfuir ! S'il veut me tuer, je ne vois plus pourquoi je devrais être ici !

Très bien... »

Sur ce, le chasseur s'en alla chasser une biche (Ah ah). Quand à Yoshiki, il prit quelques affaires en repassant au château et décida d'aller voir son doux Pata. Mais quand il vit que des gardes de son père était posté devant l'entrée de la forteresse, il se ravisa. Il alla alors s'aventurer au plus profond de la forêt. Après de longues heures de marche et de course, il trouva une petite maisonnette isolée. Celle ci était bien petite. Il y entra sans frapper, il avait pas que ça a foutre.

« - Ouuuouuuh ? Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Il en déduit qu'il était seul. Mort de fatigue, il alla trouver une chambre. Il s'allongea sur un petit lit dans une des pièces de la maisonnette et s'endormit.

Toshiya, qui avait finalement réussis à trouver un cœur de biche, le plaça dans la boîte en argent que lui avait donné hide et alla le porter au deuxième Roi. Celui ci fût fort content que le prince soit enfin mort, il allait enfin être le plus beau. Après avoir congédié le chasseur, il accouru vers son miroir magique.

« - Kaoru, mon beau Kaoru...

Tiens, c'est plus « Miroir mon beau miroir » ?

Ta gueule !

Ok, Ok...

Kaoru, mon beau Kaoru, peux tu me dire qui est le plus beau ?

Roi hide, vous êtes très beau, mais Yoshiki l'est plus encore.

COMMENT CA ?

Bah il est pas mort à ce que je sache.

SI JUSTEMENT ?

C'est pas dans mes registres ça.

CONNARD DE TOSHIYA ! JE ME VENGERAIS !

Tout doux. »

Encore une fois fou de rage, le roi hide décida qu'après avoir tué Yoshiki, il s'occuperait du cas du chasseur. Il allait cette fois établir un plan encore plus terrible... Il se rendit dans une pièce secrète du château qu'il avait fait construire où régnait tout ses objets de sorcelleries et ses grimoires. Il prépara une potion dont seul lui avait le secret...

Une potion qui le transformerais en affreuse sorcière. Vous me direz, pourquoi ce transformer en quelqu'un de laid alors qu'on veut devenir le plus beau ? Et bien pour tromper le prince bande d'abrutis ! Le roi hide allait le trouver grâce à sa boule de cristal, irais le chercher et lui ferais goûter une pomme empoisonnée ! Le roi hide est tellement maléfique !

Et pendant que celui ci échafaudait son plan, trois nains, enfin non, ils n'étaient pas vraiment nains, mais comme l'histoire dit qu'ils sont nains, on va dire qu'ils sont nains ! Donc, je disais, trois nains, nommés Heath, Tochi et Taiji rentraient du boulot. (Hey oh, hey oh, on rentre du boulot...) Ils ne se doutaient pas le moins du monde que chez eux, ils allaient trouver un charmant prince endormi.

Tandis que tout trois chantonnaient gaiment, le prince, lui, était toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil. Taiji, le plus vieux des trois nains, entra dans la maisonnette.

« - Pfiouh ! Je suis complétement crevé ! Je vais me coucher !

Hep hep hep Taiji ! Reviens ici ! On doit préparer la bouffe ! Cria Tochi.

Je pense qu'il est déjà parti... s'exaspéra Heath. »

C'est alors qu'un cri retentit dans la maisonnée. Tochi et Heath montèrent en vitesse là d'où provenait le cri de Taiji. Et c'est alors qu'il découvrirent la plus belle créature que Dieu n'est jamais inventé. Un jeune homme était allongé sur le lit de Taiji, profondément endormi.

« - Qu'est ce que ça fout là ? S'exclama Taiji. »

Tochi s'approcha.

C'est alors que Yoshiki, qui en avait marre de tout ces bruits, ouvrit les yeux et sursauta brusquement quand il vu les trois têtes penchées sur lui. Il bondit du lit et bredouilla.

« - Pa-pardon ! J'étais fatigué et perdu et j'ai trouvé votre maison alors...

Ha ha ! Ce n'est pas grave, les gars on a enfin trouvé un homme de ménage ! »

Taiji reçut une taloche sur la tête de la part de Tochi.

« - C'est pas grave, mais viens nous raconter qui tu es au moins ! »

Alors, Yoshiki raconta toute l'histoire. Et les nains acceptèrent de l'héberger.

Depuis ce jour, Yoshiki et les trois nains étaient devenus très amis. Ils faisaient la fête à longueur de journée, sauf quand les nains devaient partir au travail, là où Yoshiki tentait vainement d'aller retrouver le prince Pata. Mais un jour où le prince Yoshiki était seul à la maisonnée, le roi hide était passé à l'action. Il alla frapper à la porte de la maison, déguisé en atroce sorcière. Yoshiki ouvrit, surpris. Hide-sorcière dit:

« - Bonjour jeune homme, je suis une pauvre vieille qui manque d'argent. Auriez vous l'obligence de m'acheter une de mes pommes ?

Euh, désolé, pas interessé.

Comment ça ?

Pas envie d'acheter des pommes.

C'était pas prévu ! ACHETE MOI UNE POMME CRETIN !

Euh, ok, ok, pas la peine de t'énerver la vieille.

Prend celle ci, elle est toute rouge et très belle.

J'aime pas les pommes rouges.

Ta gueule je t'y oblige !

Hey, calme, ok. »

Le prince prit alors la pomme et croqua dedans. Alors, il vit tout flou, il perdait tout ses sens. Puis, il s'étala à terre, son corps sans vie. Le roi hide eu un rire dément et s'empressa de courir à son château, pour aller rendre visite à son miroir, Kaoru.

« Kaoru !

Oui ?

EST CE QUE JE SUIS LE PLUS BEAU ?

Euh attend... Bah écoutez mon roi, mon êtes très beau, mais Pata l'est...

TA GUEULE ! JE SUIS LE PLUS BEAU BUHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Heureux de sa victoire, il alla se saouler.

Quand les nains revinrent de leur boulot, un pieux se planta dans leur cœur quand ils virent le corps sans vie du prince. Ils pleurèrent toute la journée, et décidèrent de mettre son corps dans un cercueil de verre et de placer pleins de cadeaux dessus, pour sa mémoire.

Ils placèrent le cercueil dans la forêt, à l'abri des regards, du moins pas tous ! Car pendant qu'ils étaient occupés à pleurer sur le corps de Yoshiki, le prince Pata passait par là. Comme il entendait des pleurs, il approcha. Et c'est là qu'il vu le corps de son bien aimé étendu là, dans l'herbe, dans un cercueil de verre. Des larmes lui montèrent alors aux yeux, et accouru. Il souleva d'une traite le cercueil, sous les yeux effrayés des nains. Il prit alors par la nuque la tête de son amant et l'embrassa. Comme un choc extraterrestre, les neurones du prince se remirent alors à fonctionner et embrassa encore plus langoureusement son amant, et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Les nains étaient fous de joie, Pata plus encore.

Hide lui ? Bah il est encore bourré désolé...

Le soir, le prince Pata amena son amant dans son château plus précisément dans sa chambre, où deux minutes plus tard, des cris de plaisir résonnaient déjà.

Et ils vécurent heureux, et adoptèrent beaucoup d'enfants.

Hide ? Ah, en fin de cuite...

Fin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alors un petit commentaire ? Ca vous à plut ? XD Personnellement, j'l'aime bien cette petite fic !


End file.
